rbfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Wick (Character)
Were you looking for the first film in the series, ''Jackson Wick''? For the series, see Jackson Wick Film Series. For other uses, see Jackson Wick (Disambiguation). Jackson Wick is the main protagonist of the Jackson Wick Film Series. Wick is a career hitman, and is portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Biography Jackson Wick is a hitman, and a rather young one at that. His very early life is not known, but it is presumed he has trained and killed for a long time. Assassination of Marshall At some point or another late in his career, Wick began to leave the fold, and sought to close the last bookends so he could lead a peaceful life. One obstacle to that goal was Marshall, the leader of a crime syndicate and someone with a long time disliking of Wick. Eventually, Wick was brought into open conflict with Marshall, though the exact reason for this is unknown. Wick, using his resources and years of experience, tracked down Marshall's safehouse and snuck into a lower level, intending to learn of his whereabouts. There, he engaged several members of Marshall's security force - Marshall's Mercenaries. Forced to kill them before he could learn information, his need was brought to a quick end when Marshall himself walked into the room, with both him and Jackson equally perplexed as they met eyes. Marshall immediately fled to an upper level before Jackson could shoot him, and alerted the rest of his guards. Jackson quickly finished off the rest of the security and headed inside, again encountering Marshall. A lone mercenary jumped out and surprised Wick, grappling him and rendering him unable to shoot. Wick kicked the guard, then stabbed him, and then shot him with his now freed arm, but was shot by Marshall before he could reload. Marshall approached Wick, seemingly victorious, demanding retribution. Wick, however, pulled out a derringer, and shot Marshall in the head, killing him. Jackson then walked away from the building, seemingly okay. One Year Later A year later, Jackson Wick was brought into conflict with another force, this time on a seemingly larger scale. His hair is notably shorter. Skills & Abilities Jackson Wick is an excellent combatant. His go-to weapon of choice is the handgun, which he is most proficient with. Wick can accurately engage targets with them both near and far, and is shown drawing and reloading his handguns reasonably quickly. Wick is also skilled with knives, which he uses for both stealth and for defense. And even when unarmed, Wick still poses a considerable threat, for he is quite strong, and trained in hand-to-hand combat, although this is when he is most vulnerable. Equipment In Jackson Wick, he carries three guns on him: a suppressed Heckler & Koch Mark 23, a Glock 27 as a backup, and a concealed American Derringer Model 1. He also carries a trench knife, which he uses for silent kills and as a last resort weapon. In the sequel Doppelganger, Wick continues to use his Mark 23, Glock 27, and derringer. New to his arsenal is a heavily customized M4A1 Carbine rifle fitted with a free float handguard, Trijicon ACOG sight laser-light system, Magpul MBUIS, and a Magpul RVG. He is not shown with his trench knife, instead having replaced it with a regular serrated combat knife (that he does not use, and remains sheathed the entire time.) He also briefly takes and uses an M9 Bayonet from Wilden during their fight. His standard gear also includes a USMC issue Load-Bearing Vest (LBV) fitted with various accessories - two pistol holsters, several 5.56 magazine pouches, two grenade pouches, a canteen, a knife sheath, and a miscellaneous rear pouch. His clothes underneath vary. Quotes "You'll never get your bill!" "So I'll have to kill you like all the rest." "Ah, so du bist mein Doppelganger!" (You are my Doppelganger) Trivia * Jackson Wick is an analogue of the titular character from the John Wick series of films. The character in Jackson Wick (2016) was also intended to be similar to Andrew Jackson, the 7th President of the United States, with his rival Marshall an analogue of the real life John Marshall, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, who was someone Andrew Jackson strongly disliked. However, their correlation was simply a joke for the first film, and not canonical to the series as a whole. * As confirmed in Doppelganger (2017), ''Wick is, at the very least, bilingual, as he can speak German and English fluently. Gallery Character jacksonwick jacksonwick.png|Jackson Wick in Jackson Wick (2016) Jacksonwick jacksonwick2.png|Wick engaging a hostile. Jacksonwick jacksonwick1.png|Wick sneaking through a house. Doppelganger jacksonwick1.png|Wick as he appears in Doppelganger (2017) Appearances * Jackson Wick ''(first appearance) * Doppelganger Category:Jackson Wick Category:Jackson Wick Characters Category:Characters Category:Completed Pages Category:Everything Category:Ryan Bowman Category:Doppelganger Category:Doppelganger Characters Category:Jackson Wick Film Series